


Through Hell and Back

by sunflowermalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowermalec/pseuds/sunflowermalec
Summary: After returning to the Institute from Edom, Magnus and Izzy have a talk.Or, the aftermath of 3x21.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Through Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you all. I’ve had this idea for a while, but didn’t get around to writing it until now. I hope you all enjoy. :)

“Isabelle, may I speak to you for a minute?”

Izzy looks up in surprise at the sound of Magnus’ voice, her head turning back to look at him. They have just portaled back from Edom and into the Institute, which to her surprise is currently vacant of people. The only ones standing in clear view, aside from the two of them, are Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Lorenzo, and Meliorn.

It must be late, she figures, which would explain the emptiness of the Institute. Most of the Shadowhunters are probably off sleeping for the night, which is what she most longs to do at this very moment. Getting rid of Lilith, and in the process destroying Edom, had left her feeling absolutely drained.

Despite this, she gives Magnus a smile, responds with a quiet “sure,” and slips her hand out of Simon’s cold one. “Wait for me in my room?” she says to him, her smile not faltering but growing.

With a nod of his head, Simon follows Alec, Jace and Clary to the section of the Institute where the Lightwoods’ bedrooms are, as Lorenzo starts to create a portal and Meliorn heads towards the nearest exit. It’s not long before she and Magnus are the only ones standing in the lobby, which is so quiet that she’s sure she’d be able to hear a pin drop.

“Everything okay?” she asks as she leans against a wall, letting her eyes slip shut for only a second, before giving her full attention to Magnus.

Magnus nods where he stands, the thumb and index finger of his right hand fidgeting with the engagement ring on his left. “I simply wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Izzy cocks an eyebrow, her arms moving to cross in front of her chest. “Thank me for what?”

“Alec told me about what you did,” he says, smiling softly. “Risking your life to save my own… You didn’t have to— you shouldn’t have had to do that.”

“But I did,” Izzy states.

“Because I’m dating your brother?”

“No.” Izzy frowns, detaching herself from the wall. “Because you’re my friend.”

“Oh.” A look of surprise appears on Magnus’ face, his eyes widening, eyebrows rising. “That’s very kind of you, Izzy. I guess I just…”

“Did you think we wouldn’t find a way to get you out of there?” Izzy asks, her frown growing.

“I…” Magnus swallows, hard, his gaze turning towards the ground. “It’s not just that.”

“Then what is it?”

She watches as Magnus fidgets with the ring some more, his shoulders slumping in the process. He looks so unlike himself in this moment – so unsure of himself, almost scared.

“I suppose I—”

“Didn’t think you mattered that much?” Izzy finishes for him, her heart growing heavy in her chest. She’s proved to be correct when Magnus remains quiet and refuses to look in her direction. “Magnus,” she starts and reaches forward, one hand catching at his wrist, “you matter more than you realize.”

“Thanks, Izzy.” He finally looks up, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I hope you know that, too,” he adds, giving her hand a squeeze.

“That’s still a work in progress,” she says honestly, the atmosphere around her growing warmer by the second. 

“I understand.”

“I should probably get back to—”

“Simon.” Magnus grins, before surprising Izzy by pulling her into a hug. “Thanks again.”

“No problem,” she says as she pulls away. “I’m glad you’re okay, and that you’re back. I think Alec would have lost his mind if he’d gone one more day without you.”

Magnus chuckles lightly at her comment and shakes his head. “If I’m being honest, I think the same would have happened to me.”

Izzy smiles at this and starts to walk in the direction in which Alec, Jace and Clary had gone, Magnus following close by her side. “As for paying me back,” she says, turning to look at Magnus, “just do me one favor, will you?”

“Anything.”

“Take good care of my brother, make him the happiest he’s ever been. Not that you don’t already do that, but…”

“I would like nothing more.”

Izzy feels a smile form on her lips as the two of them turn the corner towards the bedrooms, her hand hovering over her doorknob as Magnus’ hovers over Alec’s. “Goodnight, Magnus.”

To her right, Magnus smiles and begins to turn the doorknob. “Goodnight, Isabelle,” he says, then pushes the door open and disappears from sight.

Letting out a heavy breath, Izzy pushes her own door open and slips inside, her eyes meeting Simon’s almost immediately. He’s sitting on the edge of her bed, his hands clasped together tightly on his lap.

“Hey,” he says, running a hand through his already-tousled hair. “Everything alright?”

“Everything is fine,” she tells him as she starts to remove her jacket. She tosses it onto the bed without a care and takes a seat beside Simon. “I’m just exhausted.”

“I was gonna suggest we head to my place, but if you want, we can stay here and—” He stops abruptly, his cheeks tinting a rosy pink. “Or-or I can go. Actually, that’s probably for the best, right? I should go.” He moves to stand up, but as soon as his feet are planted firmly on the ground, a hand wraps around his arm, pulling him back down.

“Or you could stay,” Izzy says softly, her eyelids heavy as she tries to keep her eyes open. A smile plays across her lips, hand moving to tenderly cup at Simon’s cheek. “I’d actually like that a lot better.”

“I-I could,” Simon stammers as he gingerly pulls Izzy close, her head moving to rest against his shoulder. “You should rest,” he whispers against her dark hair, but as he pulls away slightly to look at her, he notices that her eyes are now closed, lips parted slightly. “Goodnight, Izzy.”

—

No sooner has Magnus slipped into Alec’s bedroom that he’s being pulled into someone’s arms, his body going limp against the other’s hold. He lets out a soft breath as his arms wind around Alec’s torso, pulling him closer.

“I missed you,” he hears Alec whisper against his ear, his breath warm against Magnus’ skin. “I missed you so much. You have no idea.”

It is with regret that Magnus pulls back, hands grabbing at Alec’s arms to keep him in place. “I missed you too.” He swallows, blinking back tears. “I thought we’d never get to see each other again.”

“You know I would have moved heaven and earth to get you back,” Alec says playfully, but there’s something about the way he says it that makes Magnus think that he’s actually being serious.

“Well, you did go to hell for me.” Magnus grins, moving his hands so that they’re now cupping Alec’s face. “Literally,” he adds, and then leans forward, his lips pressing against Alec’s for a moment.

He hears Alec let out a surprised gasp, but soon he’s kissing him back, soft and tender, small smile forming against Magnus’.

When they pull back, they keep their foreheads pressed together for a few seconds, eyes still closed, lips slightly parted.

“I love you,” he finds himself saying after a moment, his eyes fluttering open, staring straight into Alec’s hazel ones. “I know we say it all the time, but I love you, more than I have ever loved anything or anyone, and I can’t wait to marry you.”

Alec’s breath hitches, his hands shaking slightly as they wrap around Magnus’, their fingers intertwining. He looks down at their hands, his eyes landing on the rings on their fingers, and then looks back up at Magnus. “I love you, too,” he says, voice clogged with emotion. There are tears swimming in his eyes. “And I am so lucky to have found someone like you. There is truly no one in this universe, or in any other universe, that I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you, and those three words will never lose their meaning.”

Magnus smiles, warm and soft, as he takes Alec’s hand and pulls him into his arms again.

“Good,” he says, “because I will never get tired of saying or hearing them.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I hope you all liked it. This is only the second fic I’ve ever written for this fandom, so I apologize if it felt a little rushed. I would love to know your thoughts, though. :) And if there’s anything that you’d like me to write, please let me know. :)


End file.
